bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mazeka369/Universes of the Parrell
This story is based off the Team of Heroes storyline. This story takes place in an alternate universe of the alternate universe of the Team of Heroes. In this story Icarax along with the rest of the Makuta won and now are forming their empire however not everything goes according to plan. Chapter One Icarax seated in his new stone throne looked through a small gold spiraling image being projected by advance technology that layed on the grey stone floor showing the Matoran of Artahka workng their regular jobs. It had been only two days since that battle, Icarax thought. The battle that animated and lingered in Icarax's mind was the battle between the Team of Heroes. The outcome of that battle was one that didn't suprize him, Icarax recalled. The Team of Heroes travelled to Artahka after the epic battle of Metru Nui took place. Thousands of Makuta were created for that particular battle. Each Makuta identical to each other with the life as a soldier and nothing else. The Team of Heroes won that battle. New heroes emerged and after the Makuta's defeat at the battle of Metru Nui the threat of the Makuta unusually moved to Artahka. The Plan that Teridax created failed. The Toa Nuva won there battle at Karda Nui and the Makuta fled. They gathered there forces at Destral and attacked Metru Nui. However the Energy Storm never happened and Toa Ignika strangely disappeared without cause of the Makuta. Icarax and Krika knew of Teridax's plan for the Energy Storm to whipe out his colleagues though kept it a secret to themselves for they knew it was an advantage that was of importance. Teridax's anterdermis left Mata Nui's original dorment body and travelled to Destral so he could gain a body. Teridax was defeated at Metru Nui by a mysterious Toa called Master Toa. Chapter Two The next moment a Matoran came rushing in. The swirling image faded while the image projetor was disrupted. Icarax glared at the Matoran. "What is it?" Icarax flared. The Av-Matoran began to speak. "Well, there i-is a group of toa entering the coast." The Av-Matoran spoke with fear slighty hinting. "Do you know which pathetic Toa Team it is?" Icarax said while glancing through his body's Iden towards one of the room's windows. The Matoran started to paralize with fear as soon as Icarax responded to his report. The Matoran didn't know what Toa team it was. All he knew was that a battle between a group of Toa and Rahkshi sparked. The Matoran feared that if he displeased Icarax in any way the most pleasant thing he could do is end him. Suddenly a large explosion happened followed by a blazing fire and a small tremer. "Well, Matoran? I don't intend to let insignificant Toa destroy my domain." Just as the Matoran started to begin with a response Icarax using a Toa tool channelled his power of chain lighting and blasted the Matoran with a blinding blast. Electricity rapidly flowed through the Matoran while chaining off from the small mass with an unsettling sound of the of the element and the Matoran's scream of pain. The Matoran dropped to the ground screaming as his body glowed with electricity. Icarax stood up and looked at the dead Av-Matoran. Electricity sparked from moment to moment on the Matoran's body. Pity wasn't something Icarax had for the Matoran. Chapter Three Icarax then stepped toward a window on his right and leaned out. The tower Icarax resided in gave a bird's eye view over Artahka. From this view Icarax noted blasts of elemental energies causing damage to nearby buildings. One thing that displeased Icarax was Toa disrupting his plan. Icarax then travelled through his fortress and used a transportation device that transported him on the exact location of the battle between a group of Toa and Rahkshi. Icarax analyzed the battle that took place in front of him. The Toa Team was none other than the Toa Nuva. Icarax recognized these Toa and knew these Toa wielded much power. After deciding what was the best option to deal with the Toa Nuva Icarax telepathicly contacted his Matoran workers at a nearby lab to transport The Expendables to his current location. The Matoran rushingly operate controls to release strange beings from containers of vast unbeleivable technology. The six beings start to glow as there particles begin to dematerialize and reform to their next destination. As soon as Icarax telepathicly called for these beings they appear behind him aligned. "Good. My experiments are a success." Icarax stated pleased at the presence of several beings behind him. Chapter Four Tahu used his High-Speed Rotating Blade to channel his fire powers into a stream of fire blasting away the Rahkshi that swarmed around him. He looked around and checked to see his team fighting the swarm of Rahkshi. He noticed most the Rahkshi where depleted and the Rahkshi that they fought were few now. Quickly his team was about to take down the last of the Rahkshi and just noted several beings standing in front of them. The being that stood in front of the group was something that pondered the Toa Nuva. It seemed to them that it was Matoro Inika. Tahu focused on the being and realized the red glowing eyes contrasting from Matoro's body that stared back at them. Matoro's mouth starts to move and the voice that comes out is one that strikes the six Toa. The Toa prepare their arms as soon as they recognize Icarax's voice. "So you Toa have come to my domain to atempt to seize Artahka? Before we collide I would like to tell you about my experiments that I have in stock." Tahu trying to figuire out what Icarax had in plan begins to respond. "I guess we could take time to listen to you bable, Icarax." Tahu said spitefully. "Shortly after the Team of Heroes came to Artahka they seperated into two groups..." Icarax began explaining until a devastating explosion interupted him. Chapter Five Everyone's attention went to the sight of a Toa like being sliding across the ground towards them. Icarax didn't know who this being was. He assumed this being was the average Toa. This being tried to pull himself up but his efort was depleted by the pain that pulsated and surged. "Who do we have here?" Icarax asked, sensing the presence of another Makuta. While Icarax started to tell about his experimens a seperate battle took place near by. The Toa looked for the cause and saw nothing. To the Toa Nuva's suprize a Makuta starts to appear. The Makuta wasn't visible at sight because his surrondings were matched to the Makuta's appearance. "An intruder. Perhaps a Toa." The Makuta answers. "You have done well, Krika." The Toa Nuva began to grow nervous. The Toa had fought Icarax before and knew he was much to handle let alone there old enemy Krika. Krika wasn't familiar to the Toa. His appearance wasn't one that looked like a skeletal Rahi anymore. After Icarax conquered Artahka he learned a way to demutate a few of his fellow Makuta. "May I join you, Icarax? I have unsettled business to attend with these Toa." Krika tells. "Be my guest." Icarax turned his head toward the six Toa. "Follow my lead." Icarax telepathicly tells Krika. Tahu knew his team members were depending on him. He was waiting for the right time to attack. "Now, where were was I?" Chapter Six "In one particular battle two Toa of ice from the Team of Heroes corned me into a cave after I had fought with a being called Master Toa. They were Matoro and Mazeka. They managed to press me against a wall and puncture a gap in my armour around my neck. They then had my armour around that area covered with ice sealing my anterdermis for the moment. I managed to escape my damaged body and called all the Rahkshi in the area to my aide. Matoro had considering using his Iden and I took the opertunty of his dear mistake to enter his body. The Toa wasn't going to let me easily take his body. Despite the effort he gave I had won the battle while his friend Mazeka stood watching with his thoughts racing without any trace of tension hiding. As Matoro lost control of his body and his amrs unclutched his head, Matoro's eyes opened gleaming red. As soon as he witnissed this he quickly raised hs left arm aiming his Midak Blaster." "Have you figuired it out yet?" Icarax said after he paused for a moment. "Figuire out what?" Tahu asked puzzled. "By now countless Rahkshi swarmed the cave damaging the integrity of the rock structure. Three beings that seemed to be Toa blasted an entry into the cave and the Rahkshi by now have forcibly entered. The three beings were faced by the Rahshi that entered into the cave as soon as they came in. Mazeka noticed and was distraced for an istance while I charged shadow energies into the Toa of ice's tool. He looked away from my direction only for fractions of a second and saw the shadow bolt fly towards him a moment late. The moment seemed as if every second passed slower than normal. Mazeka tried to swing his sword toward the bolt and deflect it but it was too late. The energy knocked him to the ground and slid him slightly across the ground. Mazeka could have succeded in defeating me. He had substained more pain then I suspected he could handle over several weeks of fighting nonstop. The Rahkshi that came into the cave surrounded the Toa of ice as he yelled loudly in pain. His journey, his frontier, and his one goal that pushed him had ended by several Rahshki bringing there staffs down at an ammendious speed. Chapter Seven "Do you get it now Toa?" "No." Tahu responded. "In one single event the course of history is made and altered. It may have a drastic result or an ending you favour more." Icarax studied Tahu's face for an expresion or a response. In the meanwhile the rest of the Toa Nuva grew more nervous and impatient. Tahu finally replied "Your right, like now. We could win or you could earn a new story to bore other Toa with. Either way were not giving up without a fight." Tahu proudly inserted. "Are yo-" Icarax began to speak and then noticed a craft of some sort speeading toward them. It was far away out of sight and was to bleak to capture any detail. Krika moved his spectrum of view to the direction Icarax looked at while the Toa Nuva turn around carefully noticing the sight. As the craft came closer the roar of an engine could be heard and the appearance of a figuire on the board could be made from everyone's observation. The figuire on the board was soaring away from Artahka's shore after flanking from a few buildings and turning around so they could face Icarax. "Is that him?" Pohatu pondered. It is." Tahu assured. By now the figuire could be made out. This being was gold and black and wore a silver kanohi and silver armour. While the craft came into range of the group it didn't stop but kept going toward Icarax. The Toa Nuva jumped to the ground suprized by the rapid travel of the soaring vehicule traveling at an velocity of astounting speed directly toward Icarax. With one foot between Icarax and the vehicule Icarax teleported out of the way from the craft. The being on the board flipped backwards off his vehicule right before it rammed into the building facing it. The being landed with one hand on the ground in a crounched position. Krika stood still while the vehicule's right wing was only inches away from making contact with him. Chapter Eight Icarax reappeared in front of Tahu and disrupted the molecular structure of earth under him sending him flying backwards several feet away knocking down a few of his team members. In the meanwhile Krika confronted the being from before. The being got up and stepped back away from Krika who walked slowly toward him with a stride. The being channeled a bolt of gleaming yellow energies through his sword at Krika. Krika didn't bother dodging and let the blow strike him. Krika fliched his right arm back but kept walking toward the being. A large scave had been created on Krika's chest near his shoulder and as quick as it was created the peiced armour started to undent and reform. "How is that possible?" The being questioned. "Makuta have powers that would impress you beyond compehension, that was quick healing. If you surrender now I promise I'll make your death swift, Ignika. "This world can't be a paradise because of you Makuta. If my life must end to save others I will do so. If I give up I wil have let everyone who sacrificed everything down and that is something I owe to everyone even if the odds are stacked against me."The Toa Nuva struggle to take on Icarax. By now the shore is scorched and littered with rock debris. As the battle between The Toa Nuva grows intense Toa Ignika is faced with Krika, a Makuta to be reckoned with. Krika stopped moving forward and paused when he realized what would happen if Toa Ignika life came to a hault. Krika quickly tells Icarax telepathically as Icarax dodges a blast of fire and shimmer in the ground caused by the Toa Nuva. The Ignika follows Krika and stops while somewhat fretful of the Makuta. "I have a change in plans. Your death won't come today Toa." The Ignika was questioning what Krika was going to do next. After a moment of each looking at each other the wind starts to pick up and unnaturally collects behind Krika with the faint hint of stirring wind rotating around him. The wind gusts toward the Ignika and turns itno a cyclone. The Ignika saw this and tryed to immediately get out of the way but Krika has a stasis field around the Ignika. Unable to move the Ignika is knocked down and slides accross the ground. From the ground the Ignika sends a beam of energies through his life blade. Krika trotates his body to the left dodging the blast while charging his shadow energies through his blade. With the efects of the stasis gone the Ignika leaps away from the blast and rolls closer to Krika and stops kneeling out of the roll with a beam of life energies coming through his sword. Chapter Nine Nothing could make Icarax more annoyed than being trapped by his opponets. Icarax was stuck in a plaster of glass that Tahu, Pohatu, and Lewa had made by lifting the sand with an air current surronding Icarax and heating up sand from the beach. Icarax disrupted the molecular struture of the glass and sent shards flying around. Tahu activated his Hau and created a shield around his two team members while Gali created a small wall of water using water from the ocean to protect her and Kopaka. Krika took the blast head on and created a bolt of shadow to block the Ignika channeling his energies through his sword while getting up from his kneeled position. One of the shards that was thin but had much length flew toward the Ignika and penetrated pass his armour. Krika couldn't see why the Ignika had stop streaming his life energies since they were bright. The Ignika gasped and dropped his life blade and placed his hands on his chest as he looked down. After the energy in front of Krika had passed he saw the event's cause and and his eyes widened knowing that if the Ignika dies all of the energy from the mask of life would be released causing an Energy Storm and if such an event happened the valuable island Artahka would be devasted into ashes. The ignika's body started to glow as charges of life energy sparked except, his mask stayed the same with light gleaming out of the silts of the mask for his eyes. Everyone paused witnessing the event. Read Time Rift to see what happens between Ch. 9 and 10. To be continued... Category:Blog posts